Dishes
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: A short little oneshot for Toris and Eduard, A small moment in the house of Ivan, where everything was perfect.


**A/N: Okay, so I found that there was only like 5 Liet/Est stories on here and I was like "Holy Crap! mustfixmustfixmustfix!" So I did. And here it is, do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me -cries- **

"_Another quiet day…" _The Lithuanian thought as he continued doing the chores that nobody else bothered to do, so he was left with them. "I wonder when Ivan is coming back… although I'd rather he didn't…" Toris said to no one in particular. Little did he know Eduard was standing in the doorway.

"So, It seems Ivan's favorite doesn't like him much, hm?" The Estonian said making Toris jump at the sink.

"E-Eduard! I didn't notice you! You kinda scared me…" Toris said sort of embarrassed that he was scared simply by a voice.

"It's fine, with this being Ivan's house and all, I'd assume anything would scare you." Eduard stated nonchalantly.

"Oh… Uh… Do you want me to make you anything? Is something wrong?" Toris questioned.

"No, no. I'm here purely to talk to you." Eduard said.

"Oh… okay. Well what do you want to talk about then?"

"How's it going?" Eduard asked the typical conversation starter.

"Uh… Good, I guess… You?" Toris returned.

"I'm fine…" He answered.

"_Wow, It's been so long since we've actually had a conversation… I almost thought he forgot I existed…" _Toris thought as he moved to continue doing the dishes, but was stopped by a firm grasp on his upper arm.

"Eduard…? What…?" Toris was utterly confused.

"Hey. Take a break from those, you do so many dishes your hands look like raisins." Eduard stated bluntly.

"Eh?" Toris self consciously looked at his hands, which did in fact resemble a grape, if even the slightest bit wrinkled more so than a grape. Eduard only let out a slight laugh as the Lithuanian frantically inspected his hands. It was actually amusing to watch him freak out over the smallest things.

"Come here, let's go sit over here." Within seconds of Eduard's saying of the statement, he was dragging the still semi-frantic Toris into the sitting room.

"W-wait! What if Ivan gets mad at me for not finishing the dishes!" Toris started worrying, as per usual.

"Don't get worked up, he won't I'll have Latvia finish them for you." Eduard stated, assuming he'd solved the problem. He was wrong.

"Don't make him do that!" Toris protested.

"Why?" Eduard asked

"Because, he has no need to! I can do it just fine, I'm not crippled!" Toris just continued to protest.

"So in order for you not to do the chores, I need to cripple you?" Eduard looked at Toris quizzically while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"What? Why would you cripple me!" Toris grew frantic at the thought of being crippled.

"_There it is again, He worries too much, doesn't he know I was joking?" _Eduard thought while continuing to stare at the Lithiuanian.

"Just calm yourself, I was only kidding with you. If you really dislike me so much as to want to avoid talking to me then go. Nobody is keeping you here." Eduard told him.

"No… No it's not that.. It's just…-"

"I know. We haven't talked to each other one on one in a long time, and I do apologize."

"Eduard… It's okay, I forgive you, I'm just glad you didn't forget me…" Toris admitted.

"Forget you? How could I forget you?" Eduard looked at Toris questioningly.

"Well, I just though that… I don't know… Now I feel stupid…" Toris attempted to explain his thoughts, but failed miserably.

"It's okay, I understand, it's my fault for basically neglecting you." Eduard admitted

The look on Toris' face resembled that of a kid in a candy store before he tackled Eduard in a huge hug.

"Oh, Eduard, don't be sorry! I was never upset at you!" Toris exclaimed, honestly too overjoyed for a single word to describe.

"I'm happy too." Eduard fixed his glasses, which were thrown askew when Toris tackled him, and hugged back briefly before pushing Toris out so he was looking at his face, almost studying him.

"Eduard…What's wro-" Toris was interrupted by Eduard's lips crashing against his, and within seconds the initial shock was relieved and he too, settled into the passionate kiss. As Eduard's hands wrapped aroud Toris' waist, He wrapped his arms around the latter's neck and laced his fingers through the blonde hair that adorned Eduard's head.

"Having fun, da?" Came the voice of none other than: Ivan Braginski.

"EEEEK! I-Ivan… uh…" Toris was embarrassed. And it was very obvious.

"Sorry guys.. I tried to stall him… but apparently I'm a horrible liar." Raivis came out from behind the Russian and looked apologetically at them.

"Wait. LATVIAAA! You saw?" Eduard asked.

"Well… uh yeah.. Sorry…." The Latvian smiled the 'I didn't mean to do it' smile at him.

"It's okay-" Toris was interrupted once again.

"I don't mind… just as long as you stay one with Mother Russia, da? "

"Yeah, okay Ivan." Eduard said apathetically. "Toris. C'mere, let's go finish those dishes, _Together…_" Eduar surprised Toris, but he happily went and they stood together and finished the remaining dishes.


End file.
